


Все, что угодно

by Rubiks_Cube



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubiks_Cube/pseuds/Rubiks_Cube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку Suits Fest: Спектер обкурился, и Майк вынужден его спасать. Они прячутся у Росса дома, и Харви беззастенчиво пристает к ассистенту. </p>
<p>На удивление беззастенчивый Харви не получился :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все, что угодно

По несчастливой случайности беспорядочная дробь в дверь раздалась ровно в тот момент, когда замученный долгой тяжелой неделей, зеленый от недосыпа и перекусов на бегу Майк едва коснулся головой подушки.  
\- Мне плевать, что конец света, зайдите утром, а лучше в следующем месяце, - пробормотал парень, стягивая плед со спинки дивана себе на голову, в таком состоянии его даже руки слушались с трудом.  
Но незваного гостя явно не устраивал такой расклад: стук продолжался, перерастая в отдельные моменты в целые ударные партии. К несчастью, несмотря на всю виртуозность исполнения, заснуть под это было нереально. Майк не без труда сполз с дивана и распахнул дверь, все это не открывая глаз - ему было решительно все равно, кто там и какого черта, мозг уже ушел в режим подзарядки, и тело действовало скорее на автомате. Впрочем, смотреть на пришедшего и не требовалось, его выдавал знакомый терпкий аромат дорогого парфюма с легкой примесью.. травки? Младший бы удивился, если бы был на это сейчас способен, но вместо этого он просто попытался закрыть перед начальником дверь. Ему это ожидаемо не удалось, и он махнул рукой, возвращаясь обратно на диван.  
\- Даже не спросишь, почему я пришел? - явно не чувствуя ни капли неловкости, Харви пересек комнату и налил себе стакан воды.  
\- Зачем? Ты сделаешь это в любом случае, - проворчал Майк из-под пледа. - Но прежде чем начнешь, хочу, чтобы ты знал: до завтрашнего, а вернее уже сегодняшнего утра мне это ни разу интересно.  
В тишине комнаты, освещенной лишь небольшим торшером, послышалось, как Спектер усмехнулся.  
\- Майк, а почему ты спишь на диване? У тебя нет кровати?  
\- Иди к черту, - глухо отозвался хозяин квартиры из своего убежища.  
Внезапно и чересчур громко раздался звонок телефона Харви, от которого Майк под своим одеялом дернулся, будто его пнули, и который прекратился так же быстро, будто абонент ждал звонка, держа телефон в руке, и вовремя выключил звук. Или сбросил вызов.  
\- Чертов Спектер, - прорычал младший, накрывая голову еще и подушкой, - говори, что хотел и покинь уже меня в любом каком хочешь направлении.  
Но ответа он не получил, только из ванной послышался шум воды, как если бы его босс там умывался. Последовавшая за этим тишина довольно ясно свидетельствовала о странности и даже некоторой противоестественности происходящего, и Майк неохотно высунул нос и один глаз из укрытия. Харви сидел напротив него на стуле, и взгляд у него был привычно нечитаемый.  
\- Что-нибудь произошло? - со вздохом спросил парень, спихивая подушку и край пледа с лица и худо-бедно открывая оба глаза.  
Мужчина же продолжал его задумчиво разглядывать. Как и предполагалось, телефон он рассеянно крутил в руках, но теперь тот стоял на беззвучном режиме, и только время от времени было слышно, как он вибрирует.  
\- Почему ты не берешь трубку? - внезапно напрягся Майк и сел на диване, буравя Харви обеспокоенным взглядом.  
Но тот лишь пожал плечами:  
\- Не хочу отвечать.  
То, насколько он спокойно и естественно это сделал, развеяло секундную панику Росса, и парень продолжил уже более раздраженно:  
\- И какого хрена ты обкурился?  
Харви лишь выразительно выгнул бровь. Видимо, он считал, этого было достаточно для ответа. Или полагал, что он не обязан отвечать.  
Майк со стоном потер руками лицо:  
\- Слушай, я готов сделать для тебя все, что угодно, ты знаешь, но представляешь, мне иногда тоже требуется сон.  
\- Все, что угодно? - переспросил Спектер с крошечным подобием полуулыбки.  
\- Да что с тобой такое? - взорвался Росс. - Просто скажи уже, что тебе надо...  
\- Мне надо где-то переночевать сегодня, - спокойно перебил его босс.  
Майк замер, глядя на него с сомнением.  
\- Так. Окей. А дома у себя ты этого сделать не можешь?  
\- А почему я по-твоему не отвечаю на телефон? - Харви разговаривал с ним, как с маленьким глупым ребенком.  
\- Да мне откуда знать, почему? - огрызнулся он.  
\- Поэтому и не могу.  
\- О, господи... - младший закрыл глаза, вдохнул-выдохнул и, проглотив перечисление перечня более подходящих кандидатур для визита Харви, махнул рукой в сторону спальни, - кровать там.  
\- Я не хочу спать, - невозмутимо отозвался Спектор.  
\- Но я хочу, Харви, я очень хочу! Я работал на этой чертовой неделе по 20 часов в сутки...  
\- Так спи.  
\- Я.. эээ... - Майк в замешательстве огляделся по сторонам.  
\- Только в кровати, мне кажется, будет удобнее.  
\- Ты пришел, чтобы позаботится о моем комфорте? - переспросил младший, а потом хлопнул себя по лбу. - Ах да, точно, ты хочешь здесь переночевать. ЗДЕСЬ, - выделил он, обводя рукой весь беспорядок своего более чем скромного жилища.  
\- Проблемы? - усмехнулся босс.  
Росс долго смотрел на него, пытаясь хоть что-нибудь разобрать на лице адвоката. Но необходимость в отдыхе очень скоро пересилила, Майк чуть неловко поднялся и, не оглядываясь, ушел в спальню. Ему хватило ровно пять минут, чтобы свернуться в коконе из одеяла и провалиться в забытье. И уж конечно, он не слышал, как спустя эти 5 минут Харви вошел следом и устроился на кровати, опираясь спиной на изголовье. Только подсознательно почувствовал тепло рядом и подполз ближе, закидывая руку и ногу поперек. Спектор, уже не особо осторожничая, запустил ему руку в волосы, отчего Майк глубоко вздохнул и выдохнул с едва слышным мурчанием. Харви было замер, но потом улыбнулся каким-то своим мыслям и с удовольствием повторил предыдущее действие, сполна получая награду тихими вздохами. 

Майк проснулся на редкость отдохнувшим и был приятно удивлен, что будильник еще не прозвенел, ему нужно было быть сегодня утром в кабинете Харви в 8.30, а учитывая, во сколько он лег... Внезапно обнаруженная рядом теплая опора пошевелилась и произнесла хриплым, но от этого вовсе не неузнаваемым голосом:  
\- Похоже, ты опоздал на работу.  
Росс широко раскрыл глаза, убеждаясь в своих опасениях (то то он думал уж больно знакомый парфюм), бросил короткий взгляд на часы на запястье и, почему-то ни капли не смутившись, вполне искренне возмутился:  
\- Я? А ты?  
Харви, странным образом оказавшийся рядом с ним в постели, пусть и одетый в брюки и рубашку, долго изучающе смотрел на него, будто видел в первый раз.  
\- То есть это единственное, что тебя смущает?  
\- Ммм, пожалуй, нет, - ответил Майк, подумав, - есть еще кое-что.  
Харви вопросительно поднял бровь.  
\- Я не уверен, что ты правильно понял мое “все, что угодно” этой ночью, - начал младший серьезно, но почувствовав, как напрягся Спектер, и увидев его сжавшиеся губы, не смог сдержать глупой счастливой улыбки. - Так и думал, так вот с точностью до наоборот, - выпалил Майк, вжимаясь в губы мужчины требовательным поцелуем.


End file.
